


Une nuit de folie

by Valou_gleek



Category: Les Petits Meurtres d'Agatha Christie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valou_gleek/pseuds/Valou_gleek
Summary: Une nuit pleine de rebondissements, d'alcool et de douceur.





	Une nuit de folie

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré de « Albert Major parlait trop » sur le fait que Laurence et Marlène pensent Alice mourante.

Chacun terré dans un fauteuil, le regard vide, le commissaire Laurence et la douce Marlène avalèrent gorgée après gorgée leurs verres de whisky. La terrible nouvelle, apprise quelques instants plus tôt par la jeune femme, plongea les deux êtres dans une profonde désillusion. Certainement pour le reste de la nuit. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, une phrase sortit de la bouche délicate de Marlène :

« Comment est-ce possible ? A son âge. »

Sa voix sanglotait déjà et elle eut beaucoup de mal à terminer sa remarque.

« Elle ne pourra donc pas vivre une vie paisible, avec un mari, des enfants et des unes de journaux ? »

Swan ne répondait pas. Il ne fixait qu’un mur, laissant la voix de sa secrétaire entrer et ressortir de ses oreilles. Cela est vrai, il n’était pas le plus grand fan d’Alice Avril, mais au fil des années, une complicité s’était forgée. Il lui était d’une grande aide et lorsqu’elle risquait sa vie, l’indifférent commissaire se retrouvait par magie, prit d’une amitié et d’une détresse profonde envers elle. Ces trois-là s’aimaient beaucoup, et rien ne pourrait changer cela. Pas même une maladie.

« Marlène… »

Ce prénom, qu’il aimait le prononcer. Mais ici, il fut accompagné d’un soupire de désespoir et d’incompréhension. Swan Laurence était froid de nature, et pudique. Il n’aimait guère montrer ses sentiments aux yeux de tous, mais cette situation-là était bien trop grave pour cacher la tristesse qu’il avait. Cependant, il se devait d’être fort, pour protéger et rassurer la jeune blonde. Surtout que l’alcool n’arrangeait pas le chagrin de Marlène. Les larmes coulaient, encore et encore, laissant son maquillage s’étaler sur sa peau blanche.

« Marlène ne pleurez pas, soyez forte. Pour elle… Pour moi... »

Ces quelques mots furent accompagnés d’une caresse sur le bras puis sur la main de sa secrétaire. Tout comme la difficulté d’exprimer ses sentiments, il n’a jamais été doué pour réconforter quelqu’un. Mais étonnement, ce soir, il était plus aisé pour lui de raviver un sourire sur le visage si beau, pensait-il, de Marlène. Celle-ci respira un grand coup pour tenter de se calmer, tournant la tête, et plongeant son regard dans celui du commissaire. Ils s’éloignèrent un peu. Afin de changer d’ambiance, Swan reprit la parole :

« Autant finir la bouteille, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Après un hochement de tête de la part de Marlène, les deux amis se resservirent un verre. Peu importe l’état dans lequel ils pourraient se retrouver au petit matin.

« Vous savez Marlène, si je suis une personne si froide et si indifférente envers les autres, c’est parce-que la vie nous envoie toujours de mauvaises choses. Le bonheur, ça n’existe pas ! Personne ne nous veut du bien, personne n’est heureux toute sa vie. »

Il ponctuait ses phrases par une gorgée de whisky. Ce qui le fit tousser. C’était certainement trop d’un coup. Mais il insista pour finir sa pensée, tout en regardant la lune, cachée à moitié par les nombreux nuages de l’automne. La pluie ne saurait tarder.

« Regardez-nous… On est là, nos verres déjà vides et nos regards pathétiques. On est triste mais on ne fait rien pour arranger ça… Parce qu’il n’y a rien à faire ! »

Marlène commençait à avoir un regard effrayé et surpris. Elle voyait bien que l’alcool n’arrangeait encore moins le commissaire. Il s’énervait, la tête contre la vitre froide. Elle ne savait quoi faire, ayant déjà le cerveau inactif et la tête qui tourne, suite à toute cette boisson maléfique.

« Commissaire… Calmez-vous. Je… »

Swan Laurence se retourna soudainement, en entendant cette voix tremblante, voire terrifiée. Il ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire peur, il sentait bien qu’il n’avait plus toute sa tête et posa rapidement son verre sur le comptoir, puis referma le récipient en verre pour le ranger. En effet, il fallait savoir rester raisonnable, même ce soir-là.  
Le bel homme retira sa cravate et s’agenouilla près de la jeune épeurée. Il avait l’habitude de boire mais c’est vrai qu’à l’instant, il n’était plus lui-même. Même Marlène sentait être plus apte et plus concentrée.

« Je suis désolé, je… »

Marlène décida de terminer sa phrase.

« Vous avez trop bu. Moi aussi. »

Elle ne le regardait même pas, malgré l’attention de se mettre près d’elle. Elle préférait fixer les dernières gouttes qui tournoyaient dans le fond de son verre. Mais elle n’eut guère le temps de le faire plus de dix secondes que la personne en face d’elle, lui retira des mains. C’était mieux ainsi. Il fallait qu’elle se pose, qu’elle ferme les yeux, qu’elle laisse couler le spiritueux dans son corps, qu’elle attende que cela se dissipe. Swan, quant à lui, se remit debout et fit quelques pas – en titubant – vers sa salle de bain.  
Le téléphone sonna.  
Marlène sursauta, comme à son habitude et Laurence se regarda dans le miroir, le regard plein d’étonnement. Qui pouvait bien appeler à cette heure-ci ? Un canular ? Une erreur ? Un nouveau mort ? Pourvu que ce ne soit pas le dernier, pria Swan dans sa tête. Trois sonneries ont déjà retenti quand l’un des deux se décida enfin à mettre main sur le combiné. Ce fut celle rugueuse du policier.

« Allô ? »

La réponse se fit entendre instantanément. Et durant la conversation, un sourire se dessina tendrement sur le visage fatigué de Swan. Marlène le regarda en grimaçant, se demandant pour quelle bonne raison, il pouvait bien se réjouir, alors qu’il y a à peine une minute, ils étaient encore tous les deux plongés dans la dépression. Il raccrocha et laissa échapper un petit rire, nerveux peut-être, lui-même ne savait pas.

« Sw…Commissaire ? Que se passe-t-il ? Alice va bien ? Enfin, je veux dire, ça va ? »

La jeune femme était complètement perdue et son coeur se mit à battre plus fort, ayant peur de ce qu’on s’apprêtait à lui dire. Même si un sourire n’est normalement pas source de malheur.

« Marlène…appelez-moi Swan… »

Ce n’était pas cela qu’elle attendait. Elle voulait une réponse à sa question, un éclairage à ce coup de fil soudain. Elle se frotta doucement les joues en secouant sa petite tête, désespérée de ne pas recevoir de vraie réponse. Mais la voyant désabusée, Swan se décida à répliquer :

« C’est Alice. Enfin non, c’est le docteur. Mais, euh… »

Marlène finit par s’énerver :

« Crachez le morceau bon dieu !!! »

Cette soudaine agressivité laissa perplexe Swan, qui se dépêcha tout de même à lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle :

« Elle va très bien. Ils ont juste inversé les dossiers, elle n’a jamais eu de cancer généralisé ! »

Un peu trop enthousiaste, il vint se jeter dans les bras de Marlène, qui n’eut le temps de réagir et se laissa faire, un rayonnant sourire s’affichant enfin. Il lui a fallut quelques minutes pour bien comprendre ce qu’il se passait.  
Il était minuit passé à présent, la lumière était un peu plus tamisée, pour éviter le mal de crâne. Swan et Marlène, complètement métamorphosés émotionnellement, se racontaient quelques anecdotes, passant parfois du coq à l’âne. Tout était si agréable depuis qu’Alice n’était plus mourante. Cependant, ils eurent la mauvaise idée d’ouvrir une bouteille de vin.

« Il faut arrêter de boire tu sais… C’est mauvais l’alcool, c’est très très mauvais. Pour…pour la tête. Pour…pour le foie. Et euh…pour…pour l’haleine ! »

Swan riait légèrement en voyant Marlène ivre. Elle ne savait plus ce qu’elle disait mais le disait quand même. Lui, avait vraiment freiné l’alcool depuis le coup de téléphone, il allait mieux. Il décida une seconde fois dans la soirée, à retirer le verre des mains de Marlène.

« C’est à vous d’arrêter de boire Marlène. »

Il lui sourit tendrement, ce qui n’était pas si fréquent. C’est donc une Marlène encore plus amoureuse, qui posa sa tête sur l’épaule de son amour, dit impossible. Celui-ci ne la repoussa pas, il savait que c’était inutile, et elle commençait à somnoler légèrement.

« Je pense que nous devrions faire ce genre de soirée plus souvent, enfin je ne parle pas de la première partie mais… »

Sa phrase fut interrompue par un léger ronflement, sortant de la bouche de la blonde, toujours posée contre lui. Il sourit à nouveau et secoua la tête, avant de retirer ses chaussures délicatement et de se poser à son tour contre elle pour se reposer.  
Le téléphone sonna à nouveau.  
Marlène était bien trop endormie pour remarquer que quelqu’un voulait à nouveau les joindre. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Swan, qui sursauta, et sortit de son sommeil léger. Il jeta un oeil vers la silhouette à sa gauche et grimaça à l’idée de la réveiller, mais pour qu’on les appelle en pleine nuit, une seconde fois, peut-être que cela était important. Il se retira le plus doucement possible, ce ne fut pas suffisant. Ils étaient tous les deux réveillés à présent. C’est alors qu’il se précipita vers son téléphone et décrocha.

« Allô ? »

Ce n’était pas un sourire cette fois-ci mais un soupire que lâcha le commissaire. Il raccrocha brutalement et regarda dans la direction du canapé. Ses cheveux un peu défaits et ses yeux à moitié fermés, Marlène prit la parole d’une voix encore toute endormie :

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe encore ? »

Attrapant sa cravate pour la nouer rapidement, il lui répondit d’un ton agacé :

« C’était Tricard… Un meurtre. Dans une ruelle de Lille. Je dois me rendre sur les lieux… Mais je suis si fatigué. »

Les yeux plus grands ouverts et debout, c’est une Marlène vaseuse mais déterminée à l’aider qui s’approcha de lui, voyant qu’il n’y arrivait plus avec sa cravate.

« Je vais venir avec vous. »

Elle prit les deux bouts de tissus dans ces fines mains et les entrelaça afin de former un noeud, bien serré. Pendant ce temps-là, Swan, les cernes apparentes, la regardait faire, d’un air un peu passionné. Leurs yeux se croisèrent l’instant d’après et ce sont quatre joues bien rouges qui firent apparition.

« Il est une heure du matin Marlène, ne vous embêtez pas avec ça. Allez plutôt vous reposer, nous aurons du travail demain. Et puis d’après le divisionnaire, la scène n’est vraiment pas belle à voir. »

Elle haussa les épaules et attrapa son manteau pour l’enfiler.

« Je ne suis pas un enfant commissaire. Je peux tout supporter. Je vous supporte bien, vous. »

Cette petite taquinerie à la Alice Avril se fit accompagner d’un petit sourire et elle empressa le pas vers la porte, après avoir remis ses escarpins.

« Et bien si vous insistez. Après tout, vous êtes ma secrétaire, il n’est pas si mauvais de vous montrer mon travail sur le terrain. »

L’une enjouée mais malade et l’autre dépité mais apaisé. Ils sortirent de l’immeuble et grimpèrent illico presto dans la Facel. Un silence décrivit le trajet. Ajouté d’un brouillard, la route parut plus longue. Arrivés sur les lieux du crime, le commissaire Laurence s’empressa d’ouvrir avec galanterie, la portière de Marlène. Elle le remercia d’un de ses plus beaux sourires et s’approcha du médecin, déjà prêt à repartir. Ernest Tricard, le divisionnaire, s’avança vers son collègue et lui expliqua la situation.

« Inconnue. On n’a retrouvé aucun papier sur elle, et comme vous le voyez, elle est plutôt défigurée. Ça ne va pas être simple. L’assassin… »

Swan n’écoutait plus son supérieur. Il ne put s’empêcher d’observer une désagréable scène, un peu trop récurrente à son goût. Le légiste Tim Glissant complimentant sa douce Marlène. Au milieu d’un spectacle sanglant en plus. Quel toupet s’est-il dit.

« Bon Glissant, vous ne pensez pas qu’il y a mieux à faire que de papoter avec ma secrétaire ? Comme me faire un rapport par exemple. »

Le ton habituel du commissaire était de retour, ce qui ne surprit personne. Sauf peut-être Marlène, qui rougit, non pas du froid mais d’une pensée bien plus agréable. Glissant n’arrangea pas les choses cela dit.

« Bonsoir commissaire, moi aussi je vais bien. Apparemment la jalousie n’est pas un secret chez vous. Pauvre Marlène, qui doit vous suivre, même en pleine nuit, par ce temps. Pas très classe pour un soi-disant gentleman. »

Marlène se retenait de sourire et s’écarta, sentant son ventre lui jouer des tours, tandis que les deux hommes se défièrent du regard.

« Quelle jalousie ?! Je suis fatiguée ! Je n’ai pas le temps de discuter moi. »

Tim s’amusait beaucoup au fond, de cette situation. Car son patron ne semblait pas savoir argumenter et perdait ses moyens. A vrai dire, dès ses premiers jours au commissariat de Lille, il comprit la relation complexe que ses deux collègues entretenaient sans le savoir. Alice en pensait tout autant. Il finit par débiter son énième rapport express et fila vers sa voiture pour rentrer. Un petit cri et un vomissement fit sortir de ses pensées Laurence. En effet, Marlène, pas vraiment remise du trop plein d’alcool, vomissait dans un coin, pliée en deux contre un mur.

« Marlène ! Je vous avais dit de ne pas venir. La scène est affreuse. »

Effectivement, le cadavre dégoulinait de sang. La malheureuse victime venait de se faire égorger et étriper, un vrai boulot de barbare, de monstre. Swan caressa doucement le dos rond de la blonde, ne pouvant rien faire de plus. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, la pluie s’invita, et pas qu’un peu. Ce qui força Marlène et Laurence à retourner dans la voiture. Plus de nausée et plus de fatigue après tout ça.

« Vu le temps et vu votre état, je ne vais pas vous laisser rentrer chez vous seule. Je vous prêterai mon lit. »

Il la regarda mais elle non. Elle avait le teint encore plus blanc et son corps tremblotait. Swan décida de s’activer et de rentrer au plus vite à son appart. Quelques minutes plus tard, Marlène gravit les escaliers et entra sans dire un mot dans la pièce principale.

« Je vais vous faire quelque chose à manger, ça vous fera du bien. »

Toutes ces attentions de la part de Swan étaient presque effrayantes. Mais elle accepta volontiers ces petits cadeaux et sourit enfin.

« Merci, mais je ne veux pas abuser de votre hospitalité, nous avons déjà passé une bonne partie de la soirée ensemble. »

Swan, en bon gentleman, comme l’a si bien dit Glissant, retira le manteau de Marlène , l’amena jusqu’au canapé et l’obligea à s’asseoir.

« Restez-là, couvrez-vous et je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

C’est exact, il revint peu après, avec un bol de soupe et du pain. C’était si mignon se disait Marlène, mais si rare aussi. Certainement que demain, à huit heures, il serait de mauvais poil et lui enverrait des ordres à la figure. Mais peu importe, elle décida de profiter de l’instant présent et du côté attentionné de Swan, qu’elle ne connaissait pas encore.

« Merci beaucoup. Ça m’a l’air délicieux. Je ne savais pas que vous cuisiniez. »

Swan rougit.

« Euh à vrai dire, c’est ma mère qui me l’a apporté ce matin. »

Marlène sourit en le regardant gêné, on aurait dit un petit garçon qui avait fait une bêtise. Elle prit une cuillère et sentit déjà son corps se réchauffer sous l’effet du bouillon.

« Et bien merci à elle, c’est très bon. »

Elle mangea tranquillement, se sentant déjà mieux. Le regard intense de Swan posé sur elle, la perturba tout de même et elle s’arrêta un instant pour lui faire face.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? Vous ne mangez pas vous ? »

Sa petite voix fluette fit sourire bêtement le commissaire.

« Non, je n’ai pas très faim. Je préfère rester là, et discuter. Avec vous. »

Marlène rougit à nouveau, bien loin était son teint chétif.

« C’est si rare de vous voir attentionné comme ça. Si Alice était là, elle dirait que s’en est même effrayant. Mais bon, comme tata Lucette disait, « Quand on nous offre quelque chose, peu importe la personne, ça ne se refuse pas. ». »

Il acquiesça d’un hochement de tête. D’habitude il aurait soupiré à l’idée d’entendre « Tata Lucette », mais ce soir non, il préférait sourire et trouvait cela mignon. Une sensation bizarre le submergeait. Est-ce un reste d’alcool ? La crise de la cinquantaine ? La joie de savoir qu’Alice va bien ? Il ne sait pas. Mais ce qu’il sait par contre, c’est que cette nuit, il n’a pas envie d’être méchant ou râleur, il veut juste passer enfin du bon temps avec sa secrétaire préférée, et lui montrer qu’il est là pour elle.

« Je sais Marlène, je sais. Mais n’ayez pas peur, je suis toujours Swan Laurence, votre commissaire désagréable et sans coeur. Je me sens juste plus léger ce soir. »

Elle termina assez vite sa soupe et s’essuya la bouche.

« Mais non, ne dites pas ça. On sait tous que vous avez un coeur, un vrai. Mais on sait tous aussi que vous avez du mal avec les sentiments. Pourtant il ne faut pas, rien n’est mieux que d’avouer ce qu’on ressent aux gens qui nous entourent. »

A ces paroles, il se rapprocha un peu plus de la jeune femme, discrètement mais efficacement, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec ses joues pourpres et son petit nez d’une courbe parfaite. Ses yeux noisette et ses boucles soyeuses. Toutes ces pensées traversèrent son esprit. Marlène de son côté, fixait sa calvitie et ses rides, mais bon, elle l’aimait pour tous les recoins de sa personnalité et de son charisme, alors cela, elle n’y prêtait guère attention. L’instant d’après, le plus masculin des deux se sentit pousser des ailes, et par on ne sait quelle force venue de l’au-delà – peut-être Maillol, qui le pousse à conclure avec une femme – Swan posa le plus délicatement possible, ses lèvres, sur celles colorées par le maquillage, de Marlène. La suite ne fut pas ce qu’il attendait, mais alors pas du tout. Une gifle se perdit. Quelle poigne cette Marlène. Il ne savait pas s’il était plus étonné par la gifle ou par l’intensité de la gifle.  
Bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés, Swan Laurence, un homme de grande dignité, de grande renommée, venait de se prendre une pêche par une femme, à cause d’un baiser soudain.

« M…Ma…Marlène… »

Il tourna sa tête et la voyait partir vers la porte, son sac en main et son manteau sur un bras. Il se précipita vers elle pour bloquer la sortie et l’empêcher de partir. Impossible que cette nuit se termine sur un incident pareil. Marlène, l’air furieux s’expliqua :

« Comment osez-vous faire ça ?! Vous savez très bien que je suis bêtement amoureuse depuis le début et vous, vous vous pavanez avec vos cruches à longueur de temps sans vous préoccupez de mes sentiments ! Vous êtes même parfois méchant avec moi. Et puis tout d’un coup, j’arrive chez vous et vous décidez de m’embrasser ?! Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Vous ne trouvez plus personne à vous mettre sous la dent, alors vous vous décidez enfin à vous jeter sur la secrétaire ? Mais malgré tout ce que vous pouvez penser, je ne suis pas si idiote, et je n’accepterai pas, malgré mon amour pour vous, que vous me mettiez dans votre lit pour le reste de la nuit ! »

Sur ce coup-là, Marlène avait littéralement scotché Laurence. Il ne l’avait encore jamais vu s’énerver ainsi, et n’imaginait pas une telle réaction, aussi violente. Par ailleurs, elle n’avait pas tort. Il ne faisait pas très attention à ce qu’elle pouvait ressentir. Pourtant, il allait falloir trouver les bons mots pour la convaincre que ce baiser n’était pas superficiel, et que derrière il y avait bien un amour sincère. Car oui, Swan Laurence pouvait avoir de vrais sentiments envers une femme, et Marlène en fut la victime dès les premières minutes où ils se sont rencontrés. Il soupira, sachant son tort et prit la parole pour se défendre :

« Marlène, en aucun cas je ne veux vous emmener dans mon lit. Vous êtes bien différente de toutes ces femmes que j’ai pu laisser entrer ici. C’est vrai, je n’ai jamais été respectueux en ce qui concerne vos sentiments, j’ai été maladroit et dégueulasse. Et pourtant, depuis le jour où je vous ai vu dans ce bureau, toute souriante et pétillante, je n’ai su résister. Comme la plupart des hommes, je vous ai trouvé magnifique, mais par la suite, c’était bien plus. »

Il tenta d’attraper ses mains et la força à le regarder dans les yeux pour qu’elle ressente l’émotion que cela procure de lui faire cette déclaration.

« Je ne suis pas un homme romantique, enfin si, je peux l’être, mais je ne suis doué que pour séduire, et non pour déclarer ma flamme. J’ai eu peur avec le temps, de vous faire du mal, de n’être qu’un monstre pour vous, alors que je vous ai toujours aimé. Marlène, ce baiser était peut-être grossier à vos yeux, mais il était sincère. Et franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi ici. J’ai peut-être trouvé le moment parfait pour me lancer. Je ne sais pas… »

Il soupira à nouveau. Cela était si paisible de l’entendre parler de cette manière. C’était vraiment un autre Swan Laurence qui se tenait face à la tendre Marlène Leroy. Elle n’en revenait pas de toutes ces paroles et rougit à chaque mot prononcé, par l’homme qu’elle a tant aimé et qu’elle aime toujours.

« J’ai du mal à assimiler tout ce que vous me dites là. Je…je crois rêver. »

Swan ramena une Marlène toute chamboulée jusqu’au canapé et la fit s’asseoir à nouveau. Il fit de même, sans lâcher d’une seconde ses mains.

« Vous me croyez si je vous dis que toute cette histoire est insensée et que nous aurions dû être ensemble depuis bien plus longtemps ? »

Marlène sourit doucement et se reposa contre lui.

« Oui je vous crois, mais tout est de votre faute, vous le savez. »

Swan fit un sourire à son tour puis l’effaça, sachant le mal qu’il a fait et les remords qu’il eut. Plus un mot ne sortit d’une des bouches et les deux êtres restèrent blottis l’un contre l’autre pour le reste de la nuit. Une bien meilleure situation.  
Le matin se leva difficilement, sous la brume et les nuages chargés d’eau. Le réveil fut aussi dur pour les futurs tourtereaux, car pour la troisième fois, le téléphone sonna. Swan grogna, Marlène le calma.  
L’un d’eux répondit. C’était Alice cette fois-ci. Marlène s’était dévouée pour écouter les histoires de la journaliste puis raccrocha en baillant.

« Commissaire, Alice a du nouveau pour l’enquête à l’hôpital. Elle a demandé à ce que vous veniez la voir au plus vite. »

Il frotta son visage mal rasé et bailla à son tour.

« Marlène, appelle-moi Swan. »

Il n’eut que cette réponse en tête. Il ne voulait pas penser à des meurtres ou à la fouineuse d’Alice pour les trente prochaines minutes. Il ne voulait que sa jolie blonde, sa douce secrétaire, sa magnifique amie. L’envie étant réciproque, Marlène ne tarda pas à préparer le petit déjeuner et surtout le café, pour son cher patron. Mais les assassins n’attendent pas, et Tricard s’impatientait. Ils n’eurent pas d’autres moyens que de partir travailler, mais seulement après avoir discuté longuement de la veille et s’être échangé un vrai baiser sur le porche de l’appartement.


End file.
